And the Magic Lives On
by Stars and Stripes
Summary: What happens when the magic of that sacred flower doesn't die with the cutting of Rapunzel's hair? Is it possible for it to be transferred? Say, in the form of a tear? If so, there are bound to be people who want the power for themselves. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Gothel plummeted slowly to the earth. She could hear the wind whistle in her ears, but the sound slowly faded as did the color of her skin and her all-too-long life. Her joints were stiff and her muscles weak; everything about her was decaying in the few seconds it took to reach the bottom. Her heavy eyelids shut, waiting for the impact of the ground and for death to finally take her for its own.

It was funny; she had avoided death for centuries. _Centuries_. She was the master of death, and yet, here it was, standing at her doorstep. She could see no way out either. Her magic flower had been uprooted for forever. This was it.

But, the crash didn't come. She didn't feel pain, or pressure, or discomfort. She didn't feel anything, as a matter of fact. So, this was what it must have felt like to be in complete nothingness. When she tried to open her eyes, all she saw was blackness. Nothing more or less, just blackness. Gothel tried to feel around, but she couldn't move. It wasn't as though she was restricted by anything, it was as if she trying to move a body that she didn't have. She was starting to question if this was what death was. If it was black, did that mean hell? Mother Gothel, in hell? Never.

Suddenly, a golden orb appeared from somewhere in her peripheral vision. It glowed brightly, and she tried desperately to turn and face it, to run toward it. But, something, she didn't know what, was holding her back. Slowly, the orb floated from her left to her right and then it grew larger, almost as if it was coming toward her. Gothel waited patiently for it to reach her, and when it did, it filled her vision completely with its yellow light. A feeling of warmth engulfed her…entity. That's what she was going to call what she was at the moment. A sense of life seemed to surround her, if it wasn't exactly in her.

The golden light started to swirl around her, spinning faster and faster by the second. Gothel found herself disoriented and dizzy in no time at all. She tried to shut her eyes to hide the sickening motion but it couldn't be done. She had no control over herself anymore. The discomfort passed as quickly as it came and then the light disappeared. Blackness, _again_.

Then, directly in front of her, a soft light formed. It was blurry and hard to make out, but it was definitely more than one color. A little green, a little blue, possibly yellow. It grew steadily, and Gothel wondered idly if this is what people meant by "seeing the light". She didn't try to fight it though. In fact, she welcomed the reassuring light and it greeted her. It appeared as if she was moving down a long, dark tunnel toward the bright outdoors. And, as the light approached her, it turned out to be just that. The colors became more distinct and shaped to form images before her.

She blinked. She could blink again! Did this mean she could move other things, too? Gothel looked down and saw fresh, young, and strong hands, fingers and fingernails, nail polish and all. She took in her youthful body, inch by inch. She caressed her face, she wiggled her toes, she stretched her arms, and she bent her knees, Everything was perfect. Just the way she always wanted it to stay. She was beautiful again.

Gothel looked up to see where she was. She recognized the area immediately. It was the tiny valley where her tower was hidden. The so-called tunnel she had emerged from had been the rock formation that secretly allowed her to commute from her home into town. Everything was just how she left it and exactly the way it should be. Except…

A trill of laughter echoed down from the topmost window of the tower. Rapunzel. _Rapunzel_. A surge of anger coursed through her new veins. Betrayal was the only word she could think of when she pictured those enormous, green eyes. And that boy. Who was he? Flynn Rider? The thief, the one who destroyed her life. But, he hadn't. She was back, health and all, and she wasn't going to go back down without a fight. She was going to bring both of them down with her. If she couldn't live then neither could they.

Gothel looked up and saw Flynn descending from the open window. Rapunzel had herself wrapped around him as he carried the two of them carefully to the ground. When they were close to the bottom, Gothel ran to a bush to hide. She would get her revenge, but not now. Not without reinforcement.

Flynn swept Rapunzel off her feet, and she let out a sweet giggle. She planted a kiss on his cheek. Gothel saw him blush and say, "Your highness, please!" He smiled lovingly down at her and gave her a long kiss on the lips. When he broke the kiss, he said, "I love you, Rapunzel. I always will, for the rest of my life."

"That won't be for long," Gothel muttered.

"I love you, too," Rapunzel said, kissing him once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"After you, Your Majesty!" Eugene said, holding open a large mahogany door that led to a rather spacious bedroom.

"WOW," Rapunzel whispered, her mouth agape as she spun around, trying to take it all in. It was incredible, all of it. Being sheltered your whole life can really make you notice the little things that most would take for granted. For instance, socks are her new favorite accessory. "This is amazing! How did they get all this big furniture through that door! There's no way it would have fit!"

Eugene laughed heartily. She was so naïve at times. "I don't know," he lied, pretending to consider it with a smile on his face. "Definitely something we have to remember to ask your parents."

Rapunzel ran full speed for the four poster bed and plopped face down into the mountain of pillows. Steps separated the sleeping area from the rest of the room. A handsome bureau was stationed across from the bed, a vanity close by and a desk not far from that; all of which used the same light-colored wood, and had the traditional seal of the village engraved in them. That area had a periwinkle carpet that covered the floor. On the other side of the room was a deep purple couch that faced a fireplace with a massive heat sink and a mantel full of family photos. Every one of them portrayed the king, the queen and baby Rapunzel and were hidden by a thick layer of dust. A purple rug with that famous yellow sun knitted across it laid between the two. This side had hard wood flooring that matched the deep color brown of the door. Windows on three of the four walls allowed sunlight to flow into the room and make the beautiful chandelier sparkle.

"Eugene! Look at this!" Rapunzel called. He strolled over to the desk where she was now examining an easel with an untouched canvas, waiting to be painted on. "How did they know I love to paint?"

"They are your parents," he said. "Give them credit for at least the year that they raised you. I did see some poorly drawn pictures of the king and queen on our way up here. Maybe those were yours, and they remembered you loved art."

"Poorly drawn?" she said with one eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips. "Hmph."

Eugene smiled and walked over to her, hugging her from behind. She smiled, too, enjoying the embrace. "You know what I mean," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled and turned to kiss him. Her soft lips on his sent a flurry of happiness through his veins. He would trade his new life in the palace, his freedom, and his soul if he had to just to be with her. She was his everything. "Do you think they would get me that special paint made from the seashells that Moth – I mean, Gothel – wouldn't let me have?"

"Hm, I don't think it fits the budget. Might be a bit expensive for your old folks," Eugene said, rubbing the stubble on his chin. He smiled at her again and she returned it willingly.

"C'mon! It's almost dinner time, and I don't want to be late. Wouldn't want to disappoint them on my first night here!" Rapunzel said. Clearly, she was filled with excitement; the kind of excitement that only comes from meeting your parents for the first time in 18 years. Eugene couldn't honestly say he knew what that was like.

"Of course, Your Highness," he said, bowing.

"Stop calling me that, Eugene!" she said, laughing again. "I like Rapunzel much better."

"Whatever you say, princess," he teased. She scowled at him but grabbed his hand, dragging him out the door and down the spiral staircase. Their footsteps could be heard everywhere, echoing throughout the stone corridors. "I'm going to get lost in this place one of these days, I guarantee it."

"I think the dining hall's through here!" she said, pointing toward two very tall and wide doors.

"Looks good. Let's see." Eugene pushed them open and saw the King and Queen sitting in their places at a long, smooth-as-glass table; the King at the head of the table, of course.

"I see you've found us alright," said the Queen sweetly. "Please, take a seat."

Eugene bowed before them both before sitting next to Rapunzel. It felt necessary.

"Son, you don't have to bow to us," the King said, chuckling. "You're part of the family now." He smiled warmly.

Eugene smiled back. "Sorry, force of habit." Rapunzel squeezed his hand. "And thank you, both again for what you did for me. I know it must have taken a lot of confidence and trust to revoke my charges of thievery. But, believe me when I say, I'm a different man; a man that has been changed by love." He squeezed Rapunzel's hand, too.

"Well, we trust our daughter, and if she trusts you, then so do we," the Queen said.

"Thank you. Really, I'm eternally grateful."

"Mother? What's for dinner?" Rapunzel chirped enthusiastically.

Her mother laughed and said, "Lamb chops!"

Rapunzel's eyes widened with curiosity. "I've never had lamb chops before. Gothel only made stews, never lamb."

The King and Queen winced at the name of the wicked old lady who had kidnapped their daughter. Eugene could only imagine how it would feel to have your only daughter missing her entire life. And he flinched slightly at the thought of Rapunzel in Gothel's withering, yet very strong hands. Rapunzel, or course, didn't even notice.

The King cleared his throat and said, "Rapunzel, dear, we have invited some of our family to join us tonight to celebrate your homecoming with a banquet. Is that okay? I know it's only you're first day back and you might not want to meet them quite yet – "

"You mean there are more of you!" Rapunzel wondered aloud. The King looked a little hurt, but she didn't intend her remark to be malicious at all. On the contrary, she said, "WOW! I didn't think it could get any better than this! I'd love to meet them!"

The royal couple looked relieved, and smiled happily. "That's wonderful! They should arrive any moment. They're all dying to meet you," the Queen said.

Laughter and chatter could be heard coming closer behind the door. Rapunzel's face flushed, and it felt like a rock had hit the bottom of Eugene's stomach. It was bad enough that he had to meet the parents, but the whole family? He was in for it now.

Rapunzel stood up and walked over to her parents, still holding his hand. They stood, too, waiting to greet the family guests. All too quickly, more than 20 people burst through the doors. Eugene particularly remembered a rather plump woman sauntering toward them with her arms wide and tears flowing down her cheeks, flattening Rapunzel in her pursuit. Others with flamboyant raiment and elaborate headdresses stampeded the royal family, all full of emotion. Every one of them rained down on her with handshakes, gifts and introductions, crying out in exasperation and utter joy.

" – didn't believe it was true – "  
" – had to see it with my own eyes – "

" – and she's back!"

" – found the lost princess – "

" – you look beautiful – "

" – have your mother's eyes – "

Rapunzel absolutely loved the attention and was curtsying pleasantly before them. With every twirl of her new, yellow dress, the crowd of relatives sighed and applauded. They must have waited for this moment for quite awhile. Eugene just smiled from a distance, admiring her grace and the power of her presence in the room.

The King cleared his throat loudly, and the room silenced immediately. "Dinner is served!"

Just then, fifteen or more men in aprons wheeled in carts full of mouth-watering platters. Every food that was known to mankind – and possibly ones Eugene didn't know – filled the hall with an aroma of smells. He just caught a glimpse of Rapunzel's shocked face. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes darted from place to place, trying to take it all in. Eugene didn't even realize that he was doing the same. Rapunzel was by his side in an instant, holding his hand again. Quietly, she asked, "Which one do you think is the lamb chops?"

Eugene just laughed. They found their seats near the head of the table and waited patiently for their food to be placed in front of them. He wasn't exactly sure how much he liked being waited on hand and foot. He had spent his whole life doing things for himself and now he had people asking him if he would prefer to be carried from room to room. It was a bit unnerving to be honest.

The meal he was offered was a simple meal of mutton and potatoes and greens. He wouldn't have asked for anything more, perfect. He began to eat, but felt Rapunzel nudge him in the ribs with her elbow. She shook her head violently, and he noticed that everyone was looking at him in shock. Whoops. He put his fork down and whispered, "Sorry!"

Chatter continued to float about the room and questions bombarded Rapunzel non-stop. She couldn't catch a breath between all the answers and eating, too.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What made you cut your hair?"

"How did you discover you were the lost princess?"

"Do you like animals?"

In was only a matter of time before she would be overwhelmed and would want an out. Then, a few questions concerning Eugene came up. "Who's this handsome man? I've never seen him before. Is he part of the family? Is he yours, Rapunzel?"

She glanced at me and the corner of her mouth twitched up as she tried to suppress a smile. "Yes, he's mine." The table quieted a bit and waited intently for her to continue. "And, he's my savior." Interesting, he didn't think he was the savior, he thought she was his. "His name is Eugene Fitzherbert, and he's the love of my life." The crowd sighed in unison.

Eugene was so dizzy from hearing her say this that he missed her talking about their exciting adventures together. Could it be? Could she really love him? And, as much as he loved her? He had heard her say it once before, but not in front of so many people. It was impossible, but she seemed to think it wasn't.

Vaguely, he heard people addressing him and welcoming him to the family. He didn't really care what they had to say, the only person that mattered was the one sitting on his right. Without thinking, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring he had made, himself, in the jail cell he stayed in as he waited to be hanged. It was only made of the silver from his belt buckle, but in his passion of needing to save her from the tower and love, itself, he managed to create a perfect wedding band. Eugene stood up from his chair and the room hushed. All eyes were on him, but he didn't notice. He only saw hers.

"I know I should really ask for permission before I do this, Your Majesties, but I wanted to do it in front of the people that love her most. So, now I ask for your blessing." He knelt on one knee before her. Of course, he didn't expect her to know what he was doing, but the rest of room did. Gasps fluttered through the air as realization hit them. "Rapunzel, will you marry me?"

Everyone at the table held their breath. Rapunzel's face was an amusing combination of surprise, confusion, and joy. "I don't know," she admitted. "What am I supposed to say?"

A few people laughed, and others mouthed the word, "Yes!"

"Oh! Okay! Then, yes, I will marry you, Eugene Fitzherbert!"

He picked her up, and spun her around. He was ecstatic. Every cell in his body was as live as a wire. He could run a marathon; he could climb the highest mountain. When they kissed, the world around them seemed to freeze. Nothing else mattered. Not even the conversation of wedding plans that filled the room. She was his, and nothing would ever change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Tangled-lovers. If you are here reading this story, thank you so much! That little review button at the bottom?...abuse it. Review like there's no tomorrow. **

* * *

Gothel had been around town plenty of times, though she never enjoyed it. Hundreds of people mumbling and bumping into each other, everyone stepping on your toes and shouting things across the way. She had only gone into town if it was absolutely necessary. Like, if she needed to buy a new hairbrush to brush Rapunzel's hair or a new frying pan. It always helped to have one around; it was like having a trusty weapon on hand. Who knew, right?

Her purpose today for going into town, however, was a little different. She needed a disguise; one that wouldn't give her away too quickly. Perhaps just a new outfit that would allow her to slip under the radar of sneaky, little "Flynn Rider", long enough to get her revenge. A new cloak would probably suffice.

She strolled into a rugged-looking shop that everyone seemed to be avoiding. The sign read "MASKS AND MASQUERADES", exactly what she was looking for. Unfortunately, the window panes were so encrusted with dirt that she couldn't get a good look at her reflection. She hadn't been able to look in the mirror since her rebirth.

Inside of the tiny shop, a starved goat sat on a small rug on the floor. It glanced up lazily at her when she walked in, then went back to its nap. The shelves were filled with various sized and shaped bottles, all covered in dust and cobwebs. Large, leather bound books were stacked on the floor all the way up to the ceiling in unsteady piles. On one wall, a small collection of clothing items could be found hanging in haphazard patterns. In the far corner, she saw a tall, handsome mirror with an intricate border and strange characters engraved along its edges.

Being the self-centered old hag she was, Gothel rushed over to the far end of the shop and squinted into the glass. There she was, standing tall and confident, with a smirk of arrogance plastered on her face. Not a wrinkle in sight.

But, wait! What's that? Gothel narrowed her eyes and saw tiny crow's feet forming near the corners of her eyes. She gasped and took a step back. As beautiful as she was, she was nothing without her beloved magic. Her very existence depended on it. Speaking of which, how on earth did she manage to come back without it? Well, one thing was for sure: she couldn't go much longer without it.

Gothel gazed at her reflection. Suddenly, the image shifted and instead of seeing herself, she saw a very thin and beautiful blonde girl standing before her. Freckles dotted her nose and she was certainly no older than 10 years old. The only comparison Gothel could make between her and the girl was their eyes. They had the exact same eyes. Gothel reached up to stroke her cheek and watched as the girl copied her movements exactly. She froze for a moment, thinking. Then, Gothel tried fixing her hair. The blonde in the mirror did the same thing, playing with the strands of her own her in the same exact way. Gothel reached out and touched the glass, and so did the girl. Their fingers seemed to touch and their eyes met simultaneously. It was _her_.

The image shifted again and instead of reforming Gothel's own appearance, it showed her a ragged old woman with coarse grey hair, a mole inopportunely placed on her wrinkled chin, and Gothel's eyes again. Just like the little girl, every movement matched that of her own.

Before the mirror could show her anything else, she turned away from it. She didn't want to see anymore. What was it showing her? She didn't want to know.

"Eeeek!"

Gothel jumped into the air. Accidentally, she had trod on the pathetic goat lying in the middle of the floor. "Shhh!" she tried to silence it, but it was too late.

"Who goes there! Hey, I say, who goes there!" a wheezy, male voice from behind a bookshelf stammered. "Tell me, or else…or else…" he couldn't seem to find the right words so he settled with, "I'm armed!"

The bodiless voice didn't sound very dangerous, so Gothel rolled her eyes and said, "A costumer, waiting to be helped. I can't believe I haven't already been attended to. Honestly, you call this service?"

A short, plump man with a vigorously receding hair-line materialized. He was clutching a frying pan in both hands, shaking slightly. Gothel laughed. The man frowned at her and dropped the pan on the ground, letting it clank against the concrete. "How can I be of service, ma'am?" he asked, his voice laced with heavy sarcasm.

"I'm in need of a disguise," she started.

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously. That's the only thing we sell here."

Gothel narrowed her eyes, but ignored his snide comment. "Anyway, I see you have an assortment of them. Do you think you could show me around a bit?"

The man didn't look very enthusiastic, but complied all the same. He waddled over to the shelf of bottles and retrieved one that was within his reach. "You see this?" he asked, making sure she was paying attention. She nodded. "This here can make your hair change color. I know what you're thinking, 'That's it?' But, it can actually come in handy, now and again." He looked her up and down. "I think you're going to need something a bit stronger." Gothel narrowed her eyes again, picking up on his insult, but refrained from saying anything in retort. "Ah, here we have a height changing potion. Self-explanatory, I'm sure. Hm, no, we'll need more than that. Nose-job potion? Nah. Well, here we have a complete Feature-Adjustment Potion. That could work, and it might even help you out a bit."

"Who do you think you – "

"No, no, we definitely need something stronger," he said, scanning the large shelf and tapping his toe on the dusty floor.

Gothel growled slightly, but swallowed her anger and tried to play Mr. Nice Guy. She cleared her throat and said, "I was wondering, what does that do?" She jabbed her thumb in the direction of the mirror.

He glanced over to it, and then looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. "Very powerful magic. Dangerous, very dangerous. I wouldn't recommend using it even if you were an inch from death."

That piqued her curiosity immediately. "Magic? Please, do explain."

The man thought about it for a moment, then sighed. His expression actually lightened. Perhaps he had been waiting to tell someone of this for a very long time. "Well, this mirror is a very old piece of magic. It goes back longer than I can even admit. Anyway, it changes your appearance for three days. No more, no less. If those three days are up and you have not fulfilled the allotted task, you will die. However, if you do complete your mission, you will be granted with your heart's deepest, most desperate desire. Now, what's this task, you ask? In those three days, you must have someone take your place in death by signing their name on this contract." He indicated an ancient looking scroll with shiny, golden lettering. "You will not die as long as you have someone take your place. If that someone is willing to sacrifice themselves for you, you will be given what you want most of all. Understand?"

Gothel's eyes glinted with malicious intent and a slow smile spread across her face. "I understand." She didn't even have to think about it, she knew exactly what she wanted most: the magic of the flower. If she was still alive, it had to still exist, right? As for the sacrifice, that could easily tie in with her need of revenge. What did she care if Rapunzel lived anymore? She was of no use to her without the power of her once magic hair, and killing her would destroy Flynn Rider; precisely what she had wanted from the beginning. All she needed to do was put Flynn in danger, and Rapunzel would easily give her life to save his. Piece of cake. Gothel almost felt giddy with delight. Her only problem was that she had no back-up. Her mind automatically thought of the Stabbington brothers, but she was certain they were in jail. If she could think up a way to let them out, they would be in her debt. They would have to help her. Ah, perfect. It just kept getting better and better. Besides, if she didn't find the flower's power soon enough, she would die, anyway. This was her only choice. "I'm in."

"Excuse me?" the shopkeeper said.

"I said, 'I'm in.' I want to use this mirror. How does it work?" Gothel asked, her tone eager.

The man didn't move or answer. He just stood there with his mouth open, staring at her.

"Don't look at me like that! Tell me how this works!" she demanded.

"But, ma'am, I don't think this is a very good ide – "

"No one asked you for your opinion. If you don't tell me how to work this mirror, you'd be making a bid mistake." Gothel drew a knife from the inside of her cloak.

The man gulped, and decided it best to do what she said. Smart man. "Wait here," he said in a small voice.

He scurried off toward a large stack of books, reading only their spines, and then chose one with a greenish cover and bronze writing across the front. He trotted back over, already burying his nose in the pages. "Magic crystal balls, magic lanterns…ah! Magic mirrors, yes. Here it is. Okay, now, listen very carefully. I need you to repeat everything I say."

"Everything I say," Gothel quoted.

"No! Not yet!" the man said, exasperated.

"Oh, sorry. Continue. I'm listening."

"Okay, say 'Magic mirror, wiser than me'," he started.

"Magic mirror, wiser than me…"

"…Show me who I'll turn to be…"

"…Show me who I'll turn to be…"

"…Allow me three days…"

"…Allow me three days…"

"…To perform my ways…"

"…To perform my ways…"

"…Or I will give my soul…"

"…Or I will give my soul…"

"…As a worthy toll."

"…As a worthy toll," Gothel concluded.

The man closed the book, and watched as her image in the mirror swirled before her. As if on cue, a stormy wind swung the door of the shop open and whirled relentlessly through the air. Gothel's hair stood up on end and her feet were lifted off the ground. For a few seconds, she hung in midair before the wind blew stronger and spun her around in dizzying circles. She shut her eyes and waited for it to be over. When it was, she dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Slowly and cautiously, Gothel rose to her feet and proceeded back to the mirror. In front of her were the same big brown eyes she knew so well, but instead she had taken the form of the little girl she had seen before. She looked down at her body to see it match perfectly, down to every last design in her dress, with the reflection.

She cackled loudly with the thrill of her new power. Three days? She could do it in one! But, there was no need to get ahead of herself. She would take extra precautions and make sure she had finesse in her actions. She knew what was at stake and wasn't about to deal with it lightly.

First things first: free the Stabbingtons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here's chapter four. Hope you like. To everyone who has alerted or favorited this story, do you think you could be so kind as going as far as reviewing? I know it's asking a lot to type one word: example 'yay' or 'great'. Not so bad, right? Thanks!**

* * *

His new family wasted no time in scheduling the wedding.

That night after dinner, two brunette women of roughly the same height rushed Rapunzel into a large room down the corridor to take her dress measurements. Likewise, Eugene was wheeled into a large room full of mirrors and frilly garlands. It was very white, almost blinding. They took measurements of everything, even places he wasn't sure he really needed to be measured. People danced around him, flurrying about with measuring tape and clipboards. He wished he was in the same room as Rapunzel; it would make this a whole lot more bearable. He hadn't even become aware of the fact that someone had put him in a monkey-suit that was at least two sizes too big.

"Ahem."

Eugene started slightly at the sound. A tall lady with the same green eyes as Rapunzel and blonde hair strolled up to him. She was pretty, but she wasn't beautiful. The woman lacked the high cheekbones and curved jaw line that Rapunzel had. Hers was a lot more angular and her skin was too fair, but none-the-less, he knew Flynn Rider wouldn't have needed a second glance.

"Sick of it yet?" she asked.

"Uh, what?" Eugene stuttered.

She waved her jeweled hand about the room, indicating the bubbly people and the expensive furniture. "Are you sick of it here yet?"

Eugene smiled. She was easy to like. "Not quite. Although, it's only a matter of time. If another butler asks if I need help going to the bathroom, you might find me scaling the walls in a vain attempt to escape," he joked.

She laughed, and it sounded like wind chimes. It reminded him exactly of the way Rapunzel laughed. "I don't blame you," she admitted. "My name's Clarisse. Most people call me 'Queen', but I like you. You can call me Clarisse."

" Nice to meet you, Clarisse," he said. He probably should have asked her where she reigned, but he honestly didn't care. Instead, he changed the subject. "Hey, do you think you could help me?"

She raised one eyebrow. "What do you need?" she asked in a skeptical tone.

"Do you think you could help me get out of here? I need to talk to Rapunzel." Hope filled his voice.

"Sure, no problem. Don't be too long, though. There's only so much one girl can do," she teased. She turned away from him, cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Orange-sherbet in the dining hall!"

Butlers, maids, stylists, and family alike stampeded out the door and headed for the dining hall. Clarisse turned back to Eugene and winked. "Thanks!" He was still laughing when he slid through the doors of Rapunzel's holding chamber. He hid behind a manikin with a pearly-white wedding gown on and whispered, "Rapunzel! Pst, Rapunzel!"

Her head swung around, searching for the disembodied voice. When her eyes finally landed on his, her face lit up and she snuck away from the crowd. "Hi! Guess what! Aunt Lucy was telling me about how excited she was about the wedding and how she and Uncle Albert already picked a day for it. It's in three days! They said they got a band to play – "

"What did you just say?" he interrupted her rambling. If he hadn't said anything, she could have easily gone on for another hour, maybe two.

"A band? By the way, what is a band? Like a rubber band? How do you play a rubber – "

"Blondie! No! I mean before that. Did you say the wedding was in three days!" Eugene said as loud as he could without really raising his voice. He couldn't believe it. As much as he wanted to be tied to her in every way possible, didn't it seem like that was rushing it a bit? Three days!

"Mhm! And, Aunt Lucy, who I just met at dinner – she's very nice, and she has a baby! – said that she wants the whole town to come and see! It's going to be a huge wedding with doves and flowers and pearls and – "

Eugene placed his finger over her lips, silencing her so that a relative passing by wouldn't hear them. "…and where did she go?" he heard someone ask.

"Oops! Sorry! Anyway, we're going to have it here, at the castle – "

"Rapunzel, that's great but – "

" – and I heard Mother talking to someone I haven't met yet – but I'm sure they're very kind – and she was talking about a royal ball or something. I don't know what could be so royal about a ball; I've seen a few balls in my life and they don't seem very exciting…"

Eugene coughed as he tried to hold back his laughter. Obviously, she couldn't know what was funny. Eugene was the first man she'd ever met! But, then the truth of what she said hit him. "A royal ball?" His voice sounded worried. This was just another occasion he wasn't ready to face. Plus, there were bound to be plenty of men there, all waiting for Rapunzel's hand. And, Eugene didn't mean just for a dance.

"Yeah! Do you know what they mean? Because, I don't," she asked, curiously.

"Well, it's like a dance where many pe –," he started before he was cut off, again.

"What's a dance?" She was full of questions, wasn't she?

"Hmm, well, in this case, it's like a formal gathering of a whole bunch of people dressed in their finest clothing who spend the night dancing with one another to music of all kinds." He hoped he made sense to her.

"I love music!" she nearly shouted.

"Shh! Anyway, I'm sure that at this ball, there are probably going to be other princes and princesses from all over," Eugene explained.

"Ooh, wow! I can't wait! Do you think they all have – "

But, he didn't get to hear the rest of her question because someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of his sight. "I found her!" the woman announced.

"Ah, and where are you supposed to be, handsome?" Another old woman tapped his shoulder, and dragged him by the collar of his poorly-fitted suit back to the other room.

Eugene didn't get another chance to talk to Rapunzel that evening until they were both sent up to bed. He was still awake enough to talk, but unfortunately, she fell asleep the moment her head touched the soft pillows.

He trailed his fingers down her cheek and said, "Sweet dreams, Princess."

Sleep didn't come easy to him that night. He was kept alert by the early stages of jealousy that formed from the thought of other princes asking his angel to dance, but what was more disturbing were the dreams he had when he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

When he woke the next morning, the only thing he could remember about them was a pair of big brown eyes that were quite familiar, yet he couldn't put a name to them, and Rapunzel being in some sort of danger. Eugene hoped that it was just his subconscious playing tricks on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five, review if you feel like it. I'd like to give a special thanks to **Reading Disorder** for allowing me to use their idea with the lantern. It was very much appreciated! **

* * *

Twilight was approaching. Luckily, it was a full moon that night, and Gothel had retrieved her large, green lantern from the tower. She had never told Rapunzel this, but this particular lantern had magic all its own. Should Gothel find the need, she could use this lantern to put anyone she wished in excruciating pain, and they would have no prayer of fighting back. All of their movements would be hindered, and the blood in their veins would feel like needles, a thousand times over.

When Rapunzel was a little girl, she used to watch those wretched lanterns once a year on her birthday. Gothel had always pretended they were stars, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before Rapunzel discovered the truth. On one occasion when she had turned five years old, she tried to climb down the tower to get a closer look. Rapunzel already had her hair hooked up and her feet swung over the side before Gothel could even say anything. Regretfully, of course, she snatched the lantern and froze Rapunzel in her place. Her alibi for the sudden pain was one that only a five year old would have believed, but none-the-less, she had to stay in that tower.

The night air was much too cold for that time of year, but Gothel had purchased new clothes to fit her tiny body and they were keeping her quite warm. She wasn't sure she liked the blonde hair, but she would have to deal with it. Tonight, she had it in pigtails to make herself extra-cute. _Here's for hoping_, she thought. If she wanted to get past those big, scary guards, she would have to use the only weapon a 10-year-old girl had: her charm.

Her shoes padded against the stone ground that surrounded the penitentiary. The building was solid stone and rose to at least 20 stories. There was only one door, and it was heavily guarded by those buffoons with the large staffs. Getting past them would be simple, or at least, she hoped.

Gothel's young face shone mysteriously in the green light as she approached them. She put on a feigned worried expression and gave a weak cough. Neither of the two men looked down at her. She coughed louder. Nothing. Maybe she should speak up? "Excuse, Mister?" Still, neither of them moved. "Mister, I've been walking all day, and I can't find my Mother. I'm exhausted, and I was wondering if you could offer me a glass of water?" Her new, high-pitched voice sounded as sweet as honey.

The one guard rolled his eyes, but still didn't say anything. Gothel was getting a little annoyed; she didn't have time for this. She would have to do it the hard way.

"What's that?" she asked pointing up at a window a few stories up. Neither even flinched. She didn't really think that would be very successful. "Fine," she muttered. "You leave me no choice."

They didn't hear what she said, and they didn't take recognition when she ceremoniously lifted the lantern in front of her face.

The tall men gasped for a split second but froze with their mouths parted slightly. She knew the magic wouldn't hold for long, so she frisked both guards until she found their keys and rushed in through the large double doors.

It was dark, and the green lantern only lit a narrow radius in the walkway. She inched toward the wall and felt her way down the dank corridor. Gothel held her breath and listened to the sounds around her, but there were none. She couldn't hear a thing. Tiptoeing through the claustrophobic passage, she managed not to arouse anyone else, but how on earth was she going to find the Stabbington brothers? They could be anywhere in here.

Because her eyes hadn't been well enough adjusted, she bumped into a wooden door. In clear bold letters, it read: STAIRS. Perfect.

When she tried to push it open, she had much difficultly, partly because it was a heavy door, and also because she lacked the muscle capacity of her former body. Unfortunately, it creaked loudly, and she heard a male voice echo down from somewhere above. She didn't know how far, it was too dark to see. "Is that you, Jones?" it asked, suspiciously.

Gothel gulped, and realized she was taking too long because the guards she had already passed yelled from behind her, "Where did that little brat go? She took my keys!" She could hear their heavy footfalls echoing down the corridor.

_Uh oh_, she thought. Without thinking about the destination so much, she bolted up the stairs, only able to see two steps ahead each time. Gothel risked a glance behind her to see how close her pursuers were and accidently tripped on her cloak. Her lantern slipped from her dainty grasp and smashed against the stone floor. She gasped audibly and cried, "No!" but she knew she didn't have time to hang around. She watched as the green light slowly dimmed, and then continued blindly up the never-ending staircase.

It took a minute for her eyes to adjust. With some light from the full moon seeping in through the small windows, her path was somewhat illuminated. She reached a landing and read the note on the door. It said: TEMPORARY HOLDING. Could this be it? Gothel didn't have time to decide, the guards were only a few landings behind. She inched it open, figuring it would be best to give it a try.

Only three cells filled this room. A thin alleyway was allowed for minimal movement outside of the cells, probably just for the use of the guards to deliver the food to the inmates. Gothel heard deep snores resounding throughout.

She peered in to the first cell and saw a big man lying on the cold floor. Not what she was looking for. The second cell held the same, and the third was the completely empty.

Suddenly, Gothel heard the guards talking, and they sounded as if they were right outside the door. "…you think she went through here?"

"Dunno, let's check." _Think, Gothel. Think!_ she thought.

Instinctively, she whipped out the keys and unlocked the empty holding cell. As quietly as she could manage, she jumped in and slid the bars closed, locking it back up again just as the men entered the room. She hid herself in the far corner and wrapped her body in her cloak. Maybe they would just look her over.

They shook the bars of the other two cages and one said, "I know you're in here, sweetie. Just come out and show yourself." They rattled her cell and lingered there for a minute.

"Hey, is there supposed to be a prisoner in this cell? Didn't we hang this one this morning?" the other asked.

"I can't remember. Guess not, though," he answered, though clearly, he wasn't confident in his response. "Come on, let's check upstairs."

Gothel breathed out a sigh of relief, silently blessing their stupidity. When she heard the door slam, she freed herself and waited a minute before continuing behind them.

She managed to keep a low profile until she reached the next landing. The door here read: IMPORTANT TEMPORARY HOLDING. This had to be it, right? Nope, wrong again. The Stabbingtons weren't in there either. Again, Gothel waited, then inched her way to the next landing.

Lucky for her, the guards had run up too far ahead to know where she was. She could hear them talking to another guard much higher up. The door on the third landing said: ULTRA IMPORTANT TEMPORARY HOLDING. This was their room, she could feel it.

This door squeaked, too, and immediately, she knew she had captured their attention again. The most outspoken of the three yelled, "There she is!"

Gothel's breath caught in her throat, but she knew she had to work fast. Of course, this had to be the largest corridor she encountered so far. This one had to have at least 15 holding cells and naturally, the twins were all the way at the far end. Cornered, she thought.

The guards' footsteps were coming closer, and she shook the bars with all the force she could. "Wake up!" she demanded. "Wake up, you imbeciles!"

The one with the eye patch turned to face her, blinking at the sight. "Who are you?" he grunted angrily in her direction.

"We don't have time for a warm, heartfelt reunion right now. We need to get you out of here!" she said in a hushed voice. She fumbled with the keys, her hands shaking violently. One of the twins snatched the keys from her clutch and craned his thick arm around the bar to unlock himself.

With a sharp clank of metal on metal, the latch released and the two brothers emerged into the moonlight, stretching their muscles and cracking their knuckles. They exchanged one glance at each other and said, "Let's go." Not even a "thanks, little girl!"

They turned and ran for the door, and Gothel sprinted to keep up. Her eyes were fully adjusted by then and she could see something like 50 prison guards closing in on them. She knew they would be no match for the enormous twins, but a sinking feeling still filled her stomach. "Run!" Gothel squealed.

Running down the stairs wasn't allowing her to flee fast enough, so she mounted the railing and slid down smoothly, reaching the bottom twice as fast. Alas, the brothers weren't as nimble as she was.

"Hurry up!" she called. The guards were hot on their trail. Did she have to do everything?

Gothel ran for another door with a tag that said: THE GALLOWS. Through there, a long noose dangled from a wooden platform. Extra rope sat in a pile on the floor. She could make this work. Quickly, she slipped the rope over her shoulder and returned to the stairwell.

She couldn't believe it; they were still fighting the guards two landings up. So, she did have to do everything.

After years of watching Rapunzel deftly swing her hair around to hoist her about the tower, Gothel knew all of the basic motions in which she then mimicked with the rope. She tied one end snuggly around her waist and swung the other end four stories above her so that it would wrap itself around an elevated banister. She noticed that the brothers had already knocked out 8 guards who now tumbled down the steps.

After inconspicuously climbing the rope and mounting herself upon the rail, she spotted one window across the way that had thin, steel bars covering it but was definitely big enough for even a Stabbington brother to squeeze through. Perhaps that was the best means of escape.

Gothel whistled, and every single person in the scramble looked up to the source of the sound. "Incoming," she said simply.

Swiftly, she swung down from her perch and swooped down on the crowd. She angled her herself perfectly to just get the two of them in her path, and grabbed fistfuls of their vests to heave them up with her. The rope became taught with the extra weight put Gothel's weak arms held on just long enough for the three of them to swing toward the window.

One brother laughed, and the other grunted in approval. Each and every guard stared up at them in disbelief. "Here," Gothel said, tossing the keys back to them. "I won't be needing these anymore. You," she pointed at the eye patch brother, "break these bars, and let's get going. I have work to do."

Without hesitation, he wrenched the metal from their hinges and the three set out into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone! Thanks again for reading this story, it means a lot. Read and review, if you please.**

* * *

"What about this one?"

Eugene had lost count of how many servants had flooded Rapunzel's room, some of which were cleaning, but most of them were there to help her choose a dress for the upcoming ball. Eugene sat in a chair rubbing his temples, praying they would all leave and he could be alone with Rapunzel again. He couldn't believe he had already spent a half a day listening to all of them. It was making his head hurt.

"Or this one? I like this one. It'll match your eyes."

Rapunzel tried on every single dress she was given. Each time she modeled a new one, she showed him by twirling gracefully in a circle. At least she was having fun.

"Rapunzel, do you like this one?"

Eugene had had enough. His head was pounding, and he was hungry – despite all the food he had inhaled not too long ago. He stood up, gave Rapunzel a quick peck on the cheek and a reassuring smile, and then freed himself from the hot, crowded space. She only rolled her eyes and watched him go.

The corridors were quiet; he could finally hear himself think. Eugene sighed in relief and walked aimlessly about the castle. He really didn't have any destination in mind, nor did he have any sense of direction in this place. Everything was so confusing. Secret this and special that; what was the point? Sure it was nice and big and what he had always dreamed of, but now he found himself wishing he lived in a regular home.

After a few minutes, Eugene found himself back at the dining hall. Perhaps his hunger had steered him there. He walked in to find Clarisse and that Aunt Lucy Rapunzel had been talking about, holding her baby in her arms. "Ah, Eugene!" Clarisse strode over and grabbed his arm firmly, pulling him over to sit at the table.

"Uh, hi," he managed to say.

"This is Lucy," she said, gesturing to the woman beside her.

"Nice to meet you," she said sincerely. "This is Kyle."

Eugene chuckled nervously; he wasn't very good with kids. He always thought they were fairly annoying – and sticky. "Nice to meet you both," he said in a small voice.

"Hungry, Eugene?" Clarisse asked. "So are we." She clapped her hands and a butler hurried into the room.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"May we have some hazelnut soup, please? Three bowls will do," she said, shooing him off. "You like hazelnut soup, right?"

Eugene didn't really know what to say. "Yeah, I – I mean – yeah, I think so," he stammered.

The soup was in front of them before he could even imagine what was in hazelnut soup. The fragrant smell filled his nostrils and his stomach growled hungrily. His mouth watered on instinct, and he began spooning the soup down his throat without letting it cool off. The other two ate a little bit slower, watching him satiate himself.

Suddenly, the baby started to cry. "Oh, no! Shh! Oh, I'm so sorry, Kyle. Shh! It's okay! Shh!"

Aunt Lucy tried to pacify the child, but to no prevail. It appeared as though she had splashed some of her soup on the baby's arm. She tried desperately to sooth it, but the hot liquid had already burned the skin. The boy's wails accumulated in volume as the pain worsened.

Eugene moved to sit in the chair next to her, trying to help calm the baby. All the funny faces and frenetic hand movements they made did nothing to distract him. Not even silly voices could make him stop howling. It was actually quite frustrating.

Then, a thought occurred to him. "Hey, little guy. How about I sing you a song? Rapunzel used to sing it to me when I was hurt," he said, knowing the kid couldn't understand him. "Maybe it'll help you." He cleared his throat. Eugene knew he wasn't much of a singer, nor that it would do any good to sing it. All that healing magic was gone, anyway, but maybe it would engross the boy's attention. He grabbed his tiny hand and began to sing. "Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine. Heal what was been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine…"

Eugene watched in utter astonishment as the spot on his abdomen where his fatal wound had once been shown with a radiant glow. A soft yellow light bloomed from beneath his shirt and vest, and a sense of warmth surged through his muscles. An electric shock ran from that very spot to the hand that was touching the child. In an instant, the burnt skin healed over and the baby was silent.

_What just happened?_ he thought to himself. _What the HELL just happened?_ No, this couldn't be happening. This could NOT actually be happening to him. No, he wouldn't believe it.

Eugene was flabbergasted. He looked up at the two women and saw that both of them had their jaws resting on the floor. Lucy squinted at the place where the damage had just been, expecting the smoothness of her child's skin to be a mirage. Clarisse, instead, watched Eugene closely. Something sparked behind those large, green eyes, and silence thickened the air between them.

Clarisse spoke first, and when she did, her voice was almost a forced-calm. "Come take a walk with me, Eugene."

Numbly, Eugene obeyed.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is sort of a short chapter. Sorry it's been a little while but I was studying for SATs all week. But, I took then yesterday, and now I have sooo much more time for my stories. Read and review, hope you enjoy. (:**

* * *

"I don't know what happened! I mean, Rapunzel had the magic from the flower, and I cut off her hair, so I thought I got rid of it, and I have the magic now. I guess the magic saved me; I don't even know! This is so weird. Maybe it was the tear that brought me back from death – I can't believe this!"

Clarisse just listened patiently as Eugene rambled through his explanation. She never took her eyes off of him.

"I don't know if I should tell Rapunzel. Maybe she would be too upset by the news or maybe it would make her remember all those days locked up in the tower with Gothel – "

Clarisse started at the name, but pretended like she wasn't phased.

"And, now I have the power! This is so strange. I mean, I've always dreamed of having powers like this, but well I don't know. Now it's just weird. But, can you imagine how much money this would have gotten me when I was just a commoner? Now it won't do me as much good, living in the castle and all." Eugene paused to take a breath. This was just so much to handle.

"Oh, I can imagine," Clarisse said simply.

Eugene looked at her, his expression was confused and conflicted. "What am I supposed to do?"

She didn't answer him right away. Instead, she glided over to a beautiful orchard in the castle gardens and plucked a fragile tulip. Gently, she trailed her finger around the tips of the petals, not looking at him. "I suppose, if I were you, I would keep it quiet," she said finally. "There are a lot of bad people out there who would kill for that kind of power. I'm sure you have a few in mind." Her tone was dark, darker than he had ever heard it. Something about her voice just then made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

Nervously, he ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right."

Clarisse glanced up at him through her eyelashes and leered playfully. Apparently, something was funny.

"But, what about Rapunzel? I have to tell her, I mean – " She cut him off.

"No, I don't think she needs to know either," she said in a firm, but light tone. "The less that know, the better."

Eugene just nodded. He didn't want to trouble her anyway. She had a lot on her mind at the moment and didn't need any more distress. He sighed, and said, "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime." She offered up a charming smile. When he turned to go inside, she didn't follow. She waved goodbye and headed out further into the expansive backyard.

* * *

"Where are we?" said the coarse voice of one of the brothers.

"Shh!" Gothel ordered, pressing her forefinger sharply against her tiny lips.

"And who are you anyway?" the other demanded.

"Never mind who I am," she barked in a hushed voice. "It only matters what my purpose is."

"And what's that?"

Exasperated, she said, "I already told you! Now, shush!" Her high-pitched, new voice surprised her every time she opened her mouth. Gothel found that her miniscule stature and childish face had an astounding effect on her influence of others. As of now, her disguise was more of a burden than an aid.

"Why do we have to be quiet, anyway?"

"What's stopping us from leaving?"

"And where are we?"

Gothel rolled her eyes. She knew exactly where they were, but telling them would be foolish of her. The forest that outlined the castle orchard was a very risky place to be when you had just freed two of those most wanted criminals in Corona. But, she knew that if she told them that's where they were, they wouldn't waste any time trying to find Rider. She had to make sure they were a little more patient, or just more ignorant.

High-heeled shoes could be heard padding rhythmically against the concrete foot-path. Gothel peeked from behind a bush to see the woman approaching slowly. She whipped around and silently commanded the brothers to stay quiet. "Who's she?" one whispered.

Noiselessly, she mouthed, "SHUT UP!"

But, the woman had heard the voices and looked up, her face alarmed. The tulip in her hand fell lightly to the ground. "Who's there?" she asked. Her voice shook when she spoke.

Gothel remained quiet. Her second first impression was imperative to this particular meeting, and her altered appearance, she knew, would throw things off.

"Show yourself, whoever you are. As Queen, I demand you come out into the light." Her voice didn't shake this time.

Gothel took a deep breath and turned to face the brothers again. "Stay here," she ordered quietly. They only grunted.

When she revealed herself, there was silence. Then, Clarisse asked, "Who are you?"

Gothel smiled and batted her eyelashes playfully. "Don't you remember me, Clarisse?" The Queen narrowed her eyes. "Ah, well. I suppose eighteen years is a long time. And, I guess I don't look like myself at all, but I hoped you might be able to glean." Clarisse stared into her eyes, thinking very hard. "When Rapunzel returned to the castle, you didn't think I was going to let her get away, did you? I never give up that easily."

Realization struck her like a two-by-four. A knowing smile spread across her aging face, and she said in a low voice, "It's been too long, Gothel."


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW, it's been awhile. Sorry! Are you still there? I hope so. Reviews are still appreciated!**

* * *

The sun was setting behind the castle as Eugene searched frantically for Rapunzel. He knew he should keep his new talent a secret, but he had hardly seen her all day. His tireless search finally brought him to the one of the few places in the enormous building he had never dwelt: the library.

Eugene knew how much Rapunzel loved reading, and how much everyone else on the planet didn't enjoy it. It seemed like the perfect place to escape, especially when everyone was bombarding you left and right with wedding plans.

He pushed the heavy oak door open to a cavernous room full of at least a couple million books. Seventy-foot ladders leaned up against even taller bookcases and beautiful mahogany tables and plush armchairs covered the rich green carpet. To the back of the library was a massive stained glass window that had a wondrous view of the sunset over the lake. Rapunzel sat humming to herself in front of it with a book in her lap. Her back was to him and all he could see of her was her jagged brown hair peaking out above the chair she sat on.

Eugene smiled and silently crept up on her. When he was close, he whispered, "Boo!"

She screamed bloody murder and jumped a few feet in the air. "EUGENE!" With surprising quickness, she pounced behind a bookshelf, completely hiding herself from view.

"Blondie, where are you going?" He chuckled.

"Go away! You can't see me! It's unlucky!" she called back, her voice muffled.

"Rapunzel, what are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, his grin growing wider. She was so strange sometimes.

"You can't see me wearing my wedding dress! It's bad luck! Aunt Rebecca told me!" Who was this "Aunt Rebecca"?

"Oh," he said. He raised one eyebrow maniacally, an idea coming to him. "Well, then, you'll just have to take it off then, won't you?" He smirked, happy with his own clever joke.

"Eugene!" Suddenly, her arm appeared from behind the bookcase holding a high-heeled shoe. Before he could defend himself, it came hurtling toward him and hit him square in the nose.

"OW!" he shrieked. "Rapunzel, that hurt! What did you do that for?"

There was a brief silence, then she said, "Well, that was – that was…inappropriate!"

He laughed. "Rapunzel, I was kidding! And besides, we are going to be married soon…"

"Yeah, so?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" he asked, laughing still.

"I'm not going to take off my dress in front of you just because we're getting married!" she said matter-of-factly.

Oh, boy. "Fine, then. But, I'm not going anywhere, so you'll have to come out here either way!"

"Ugh, Eugene!" she whimpered. It was silent again, then she murmured, "Okay, but don't laugh at me!"

"Why would I laugh at you?" He smiled. "You're beautiful!"

He heard her giggle from behind the books, and the sound of fabric hitting the floor. A swooping feeling swept through his stomach. He had never seen her without clothes on before, even though he had thought about it plenty of times. He had to admit, he was eagerly awaiting her appearance.

Rapunzel peaked her head out, and looked at him. She was biting her lip sheepishly, and said, "Promise you won't laugh?"

Eugene rolled his eyes, and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "I promise."

When she came out, she ran full speed into his strong arms, locking him in a tight hug. To Eugene's slight disappointment, she was still wearing a thin under-slip which covered her up just fine. "I've missed you all day," she huffed into his shoulder.

"I've missed you, too, Blondie." He loved holding her like this.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have something for you!" She wiggled herself free and rummaged through a small beaded bag she had sitting on a nearby table. "Aha!"

Rapunzel pulled out a small, but rather intricate-looking compass that was dark brown and held the seal of the village. He opened his hand to receive it, not realizing his mouth was slightly hanging open. Eugene examined it thoroughly, running his fingers along its edges and sides. A thin, golden band ran around the exterior and the center dial swung expertly as he twisted it about. When he flipped it over, he noticed a message was engraved upon the bottom into the dark wood. It read: To Rapunzel, my beautiful little flower.

"But, Rapunzel, this is meant for you. Who gave it to you anyway?" he inquired, now confused.

" Well, my mother gave it to me a little bit ago. She told me that my grandfather had it made for me when I was just born, but of course, I couldn't use it until I was older. So, she said she kept it for me all those years, wishing she had given it to me earlier so I would have been able to find my way home," she explained, with a smile. "But, then she said that it was a very important gift, and that I should do with it what I see best. And, since you're the most important thing to me, I figured I should give it to you."

Eugene just gaped at her. What had he done to deserve her? Absolutely nothing, that's what. He grew up an orphan and a thief and he wins himself a selfless, beautiful princess. At least to him, that particular equation didn't really make sense. And, to top it all off, now he was keeping secrets from her. He was a horrible human being, and still she looked at him as if he were the only man on Earth.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, wanting to show his thanks in any way he could. She kissed back, happily, running her dainty fingers through his thick hair. When he pulled away, he said, "I love you, Rapunzel."

She giggled. "I love you, too, Eugene!" She released herself from the embrace again and plopped back onto the large cushioned chair, picking up the book she had knocked onto the ground. "Will you join me?" she asked him, patting the spot next to her.

Eugene rolled the gorgeous compass over in his palm several times before pocketing and sitting beside her. He wrapped a protective arm around her slender waist, pulling her up against his body. Rapunzel smiled and leaned willing into his chest, humming to herself again.

"Oh, and another thing, Eugene," she muttered. "Mother says that there are going to be TONS of _single_ princes attending this ball were hosting, and that they are all _dying_ to meet me." She grinned evilly and glanced up to see his expression. He let out a low growl and pulled her in closer.

"Well, that won't matter," he said, trying to convince himself, too, "because in a few more days, you won't be single anymore." He planted a light kiss on her forehead and tried as hard as he could not to think about what was in store for him.


End file.
